Into The Unknown
by Rain 1114
Summary: Many stories have been told. One has not, and it all started.. with a phone that had no Autocorrect. Characters: Cry, Virus, Mad, Chaotic, Phychaotic, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Autocorrect, Lin, Rin, Malo, Barrels, Tobuscus, Pewdiepie, Skydoesminecraft, Stephano, Piggeh, Mr. Chair, russ, scott, snake, red, minx, ken, Minecraft Universe, Deadlox, and others that I don't have enough keys-
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Hi, I know I told you I'd be doing something else, but guess what? I lied.

_Okay no she didn't,... she just got a new idea.. sort of. This is from a roleplay and she modified it so... yeah. Also- the dates for the references of things that are made in the story, are a bit mixed in order to fit the storyline. So... the dates are very mixed up..._

And that's Lux, she's a good part of my personality. And this is Umb- wait- where is she?

_Talking to Insanity, I'll signal her.. one second.._

_**-literally one second later-**_

_**What now?**_

The story?

_**What about it?**_

Don't you..

_**Yeah, I have a part to play. I just needed to ask Insanity a question.**_

_It's a sneak peek.. on the roleplay, as usual. And for some reason, Insanity tells her a little **almost** every time._

Well.. she is one of the two that Umbra would silently and always consider in her head as a fr-

_**-growls-**_

Never mind... anyways what did yo-

_**I'm not sayin' shit about it.**_

Okay, still asking, is it good? Bad?

_**It's not my story to tell **__**Blödmann**__**.**_

Fick dich weil sie so verdammt treu!

_**Nun, wenn ich **__**waren**__** nicht 'so damn loyal' wie Sie sagen, Sie würden alle tot sein jetzt! **_

Pfft, you have a point. Anyways. That was Umbra. Just call me Rain, unless told by ME otherwise. And UMB-

_I'm saying this before a fight comes up between those two._

_Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_Although it may not seem_

_But everyday, a group of people, entities, and many others_

_Are fighting for everyone and anyone you can think of's survival_

_Fighting enemies more powerful than your most dangerous weapon_

_. . ._

But one day, on a Friday.

Specifically: April 20th 2012

One who seemed to be a quiet, somewhat-normal, mature girl

Met a friend

Who changed her life..

_Forever_

* * *

-? POV-

I wore a black, thin jacket, long, light blue jeans that opened up at the bottom.. bell bottom jeans I think they're called, and a black, short-sleeved shirt underneath. I wore black shoes with little, silver rhinestones on the heels and white but silver speckled shoelaces. I was like.. 10 years old, 4th grade, my past? You'll learn another day. I had long brown hair, with dark brown eyes that made it seem that my eyes were completely black sometimes. My hood was down, and my brown, wavy, and frizzy hair seemed to be in my jacket or falling out of it. I knew for a fact I had some German in me, and I knew _most_ of the German language. My skin was pale, and I had faint freckles from the tips of my nose and on the top of my cheeks, and I always had circles under my eyes- half from my German heritage, and half from my lack of sleep. I had to take a single Clonidine tablet every night, it helped my ADHD supposedly a little and my sleeping, I'm not sure about my presumable ODD or my OCD though. My name? Was Jewel, but I didn't tell many people that.

It was April 20th, 2012, it was a Friday, and I was going to someones house, already having dropped off my book-bag at my house, and my jacket was zipped up halfway from the cold, wet water still in the area from the heavy snows. And her name.. I just called her Maria or Mari, depends on the situation. But I had started seeing her bus stop on the way home, I called the route I take to walk home 'My trail' since it goes through a small forested area, I met her when she came off her bus once and now we've been talking for.. a few days. And eventually I asked her to go to her house..

…

...

…

Okay no, I sort of mumbled it, a minute later, she agreed, it took so long for her to answer, it made it seem that she had to make a scheduled time and arrangement. Like she actually had a.. _different_ independent life when she was at home. I moved my right sleeve up a little, and looked a my watch on my right hand- I know it's not right but screw it! –, I turned the watch over since it was so loose on my arm so I could slip it off without undoing the strap. The watch's strap was a transparent purple color, the excess strap stuck outward.. I would chew on it when I was bored or nervous, but not much, and the watch bit was digital and had a chipped sliver colored lining with one button on each corner; four in all. The buttons were labeled(from top left to bottom right) in black: 'Set' 'START/STOP' 'MODE' and 'Indiglo'. The watch was 1440 sports? And WR50M, what that meant? I have no idea.

It was 4:07. _She should be home by now.._ I thought, as I pushed my sleeve down to the edges of my wrist of my boney, bare hand shabbily, as I was also reaching her house.

My brown, intent gaze flicked over her house; it was smallish, and long. It had tan paint. it was to my right on the right side of the sidewalk, the side I was on. It was an one level house.. and maybe a basement. I didn't really know, nor did I care. _Basement, no basement, doesn't matter._ She said that she was going to be alone that day so I could come without any interruptions.. or so I thought. I mean, I've had some big, paranormal adventures and I have a pretty sad and lonely life myself in past and present, but little did I know the the present life was about to change, forever. But yet, I went up to the door, and knocked on the brown door with a golden handle; just loud enough to be heard throughout the house, but not quite enough to be heard anywhere else.

**No response**

I waited at least a minute, or as long as my little patience would allow me. _Shit, well.. just start talking, ready.. set... go_ "Hello? Maria?" My impatience grew quickly, and finally I said "Okay.. I'm coming in." And opened the door, and to my surprise, it was unlocked. I thought _Okeeeeeyyyyy, if she fucking scares me, I'm gonna kill her._ I looked around, then corrected myself; feeling guilty about making a death threat towards a friend _Metaphorically._

I was in the living room, it had a thin, green carpeting, a brown love seat with a foot rest, and a connecting couch on a corner that was tan. With a big black Tv on a big, brown, wooden stool.. that was normal.. for me at least. The walls were white _Not a bad color.. wait- why am I judging the colors of her walls?!_

**_ Dunno, why are you?_** A feminine voice replied simply, it sounded like my own, but had a thinner, more insane-like, and a sinister toning to it. She said her name was Umbra, and she started talking to me a few years back, in like second grade. I decided to call her kind a Personality Bit, since I acting and sounded like her sometimes. At first I was a little scared, but I managed.. eventually.

_ I don't know either.. hell, I don't even really like bright happy colors.. mostly._ I thought, and that supposedly ended the conversation with myself. _In The Animals of Farthing Wood.. Owl said... to... Badger, that talking to yourself.. was the first sign of madness. Heh, maybe I am going mad. Whatever._

I walked to the hall beyond the living room, where the carpeting ending into a wooden floor that also ended at the gray, stone tiling, down the hall, to my right. It led to the kitchen, there was a door to my left, and two more in front of me. Lastly, there was a door to my right that looked a bit old. I decided to save that for last.

The left side went straight to Mari's room. The door was closed. I peeked inside, there was a bed, and a desk nearby, with a rolly chair. _Ooooo, she has a rolly chair.. now I'm gonna have to steal it- naw, not really. _I closed the door quietly, and called again "Hello?" Now I was getting worried. Not scared, but worried. What if I broke in? And I didn't know? And then she gets mad at me.. no. _Focus Jewel, it's alright. It'll all be okay._ I thought to myself for support, Umbra wasn't a very good support anyways.

I went down the hall, trying to make my steps as silent but as quick as possible. I went into the kitchen, it was simple and a fair size, not much for fantastic, restaurant cooking time. I went past the wooden table, and the wood, dirty white cushioned chairs with the table, in the kitchen, and went to the Fridge, I opened it for no real reason and I saw a white frosted, small cake that had a post-it note on the cardboard that supported it: **Use only in emergencies.** _… Just in case.. you never know._ And I took the cake out, it had a plastic cover. And held it behind me. I went there was a white door from the kitchen that I didn't check. I went back into the short hall and looked into the door nearest to Maria's room. I opened it, it was just a shelf closet with towels on the shelves and on the very bottom was a white and a light blue top, maybe a foot long and 7-9 inches across. It was to like.. put some sort of medicine in it with or somethin' and it made a mist that was easier to breath? I didn't remember.

I closed the door, and went to the next, and opened it. It was a white bathroom._ Holy shit, so much white. And it's a dirty white too._ I shrugged, still holding the cake.

Next came.. the door, we all have been waiting for, maybe. I went to the old door and opened it, it was loud. I looked down the steps that went into darkness. _So.. she does have a basement._ I put the cake under my shirt.. somehow. I was defying gravity like a pro.

I went down the stairs, closing the door behind me, now free handed. But every step I took, the steps creaked. I thought with annoyance _Okay, I'm already hating these stairs._ I continued down, and looked around when I reached the end of the wooden stairs and stepped on to a cold, gray, stone floor, mid darkness. My eyes adjusted to the darkness, and I wandered. For a second I thought I heard angry shuffling on the other side of the basement. Soon it felt like red eyes, and neon blue digital eyes were watching me. Confused, and a little scared; I moved quicker. Until I reached a closet, and the door burst open and I was pulled in. I was startled, and struggled. That's when the hands let me go, and vaguely I saw a finger shush me from what I could barely see in the darkness without slitting my pupils.

"Happy Easter." Someone said; it was feminine and was deep, it sounded like a female version of cry's voice, with with a creaky tint to it in my opinion. It was Maria, she waved a little I could see, then putting her hand down, I faintly saw her tall silhouette, and an uneasy smile formed on her face.

I rolled my eyes, and smirked a fake smile; which I normally did nowadays. _Is this some sort of joke? Hiding in a basement with no warning or anything?_ But I said; sounding and acting happy, which was half of my mood; happy to see a friend alright "Ty!" My voice was bland, but I often put a tone of humor and or sarcasm in it. The way I toned my voice differed depending on my mood, it could be flat and serious one second, the next exaggerated and bouncy like, changing each tone for each word in my voice to get my point across. Sort of like **Bolding**, Underlining or _Italicizing_ words in a document or paper. Making my statements easy to follow and to understand my point of view.. unless you cut me off, then I'll snap at you.

But now.. Mari was confused "Who's Ty?"

I face-palmed in my head, and Umbra asked, _**How dumb is this girl?!**_

_She's not dumb, Umbra. I remember a time when I didn't know what webs meant on Wolfquest! You didn't either!  
_

_**Pfft.**_ Umbra mumbled, then went quiet.

I then said; I said quietly. "Short for thank you" When she didn't reply right away. I thought she didn't hear me when I knew full well she did.. and accidentally said it twice "Short for thank you" _Shit, said it twice._

But before I could say I made a mistake, she cut me off. "Oh, your welcome." I disregarded my mistake instantly, hoping she understood. She then asked "How's the Cryaotic story?"

"Not too well if you ask me." I was making a Fanfiction and.. I was at a point where I knew that I was no longer able to finish it, and felt guilty when I thought about it. So I refused to admit that I couldn't finish anymore.

"Hmm, if you're thinking of what you should do- because you seem to like Cryaotic as youtuber – Look up a trailer called: 'Crynime' on YouTube. Trust me, it's worth it." She smiled easily, happier and calmer.

Now I smirked for real, I'd watched it a few months back, in like.. November, and instantly wanted more. "I've watched it already." I answered "And it's fucking amazing."

Maria perked up and said. "I know right!?" She continued. "I'm so EXCITED FOR THIS,THISISSOAWESOMEICAN'TEVENWAIT!" She made the face: 8D. Then asked "Have you ever thought of auditioning for it?"

I nodded. "A little, yes. But I'm not old enough."

"Oh... sorry."

"It's okay, I don't have the patience for story writing like... these. I mean I can make a cool story, but most of the time it doesn't stay inside my head for long enough to actually make a fully blown story. Blame it on my ADHD." I've _known_ I'd had ADHD since I was in 1st grade, and had to take a pill each morning on the week days, I still hated taking that pill and always will. But I also had ODD, OCD, and probably some sort of sleeping disorder.

"Wait. Is that a disease or disortor?- And once again.. Autocorrect failed me." Mari said, glancing up at Autocorrect who was above us, on a higher shelf. He had dark brown hair, a blue shirt with a green stripe, blue jeans, black shoes, green eyes, and around 14. He looked to be hiding, not very well of course.

Auto, we nicknamed him, said. "Well, FUCK YOU!"

"_WELL, DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK YOU CHEAP MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!? HOPE YOU DIE IN A BLOOD POOL MADE OF YOUR OWN BLOOD, BURNED INTO A CRISP AS YOU GET TORTURED REPEATEDLY AND DIE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_"

Auto sniffed, "Why are you so mean?"

"Because you call me a bitch almost every time I use/see you."

_Hate to say it, dude, she has a valid point._

Mari looked back at me, "Sorry about that." She said; making an uneasy smile.

I said, "It's a disorder, and-" I smiled in a friendly way. "Lol, quite true." "Yep."

Now Auto hid himself away on the shelf and yelled; now crying.. I think. "I FUCKING HEARD THAT YOU ASSHOLE!"

Maria replied, "SHUT UP AUTOCORRECT!" Then whispered "He has been bothering me all day."

Now I asked, finally. "Then why are we in a closet if he's in here?!" I sounded annoyed.

Mari said "-You didn't let me finish. Also, I'm-"

_Well, now it's we're._ I corrected in my head

"-in a closet fearing for my life because of Malo." Her brown eyes were wide and fearful, and I heard.. Malo the suitor.

He said; my blood turning to ice. "Come on...come out...I'm already tired of my own flesh...hehehehe."

* * *

How do you call that for a cliffhanger?

_**Annoying.**_

Fuck you! Anyways- this was made and modified from a recent roleplay I've been doing with a friend. So you may see empty plots hanging about, if you do, tell me, and I'll see to editing out if it has not a thing to do with the story. I'll do more.. hopefully by next wee-

_Don't depend on her word for that._

No shit Sherlock, anyways, this roleplay was done between me and Mh20655, and she's not talking with me right now 'cause I didn't exactly tell her about this because I wanted it to be some sort of surprise. And yes- I'm part german.

Leb wohl, Leser!

_**Bye**_

_Have a nice day/night!_


	2. Chapter 2: Insanity mostly

Dun-Dun-dun! Something posted ON-TIME! YES! YAY! -yawn, falls over-

_By the time she's uploading this, it's 12 o'clock in the morning, and Mh is asleep.. hopefully. And..Umbra? Will you do the honors?_

_**Pleased to do so-**_

_**WARNING: RAIN KINDA LOSES IT THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! I.R.L. AND N.I.R.L.!**_

Thankyou, and it's very true.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

My eyes widened, and instantly thought _YOU FUCKING IDIOT!_

_**Took the words right out of my mouth.**_ If you're hiding from Malo? Don't hide in a fucking closet! Call the police, and/or _RUN YOUR ASS AWAY!_

But my eye just twitched, and I whispered, "You should run." Paused, then said "Or camp." _And die in this closet with me, that's good too. No. That's FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!_ But then, and oddly enough, my anger was drained away and I was back to listening.

Mari whispered back "Do you think I tried?! But then Baisle tries to bail me out every time."

_W-what? How.. what do you mean?_

I opened my mouth to ask, but I heard Malo say; ever so insanely, it made shivers creep up my back "C̨o̧me͝ ̷o̴̢n ̷̴͟Ò̵͠U̡T̴͢.́..̢͜.̨.h̶eh̕eh̵̡͢e҉͢͏h͢e͜.̕.á̷HA͜͏̨H̶̛͢AH̕Ą̴ḨA͞.̴.̷.̕ḨI͜͜͟D̨̢͡Ȩ ̸A҉ŅD̡͘ ͟S͝EE̡̧É̷͞K̴͘.̢̀͢.̴͢.h͘͟i̢͟de͜ ̨͜a̛n͞d͢ ̴S̀E͞EEE̕K͝.̷.̵̶̡.̷͡h̡̀ęh̵e͜͠h̸e͘A̴͞H̢A̡H͜Ą̸͠H̵H҉̵AĄH̸́͞!͠!"

I reached to grab my phone out of my back pocket, but Mari said; stopping me. "Don't call 911, he usually goes away at 6:00 pm."

_Uhhhehehehe, where exactly?!_ Normally I would ignore the advice, but I decided to accept it for once.

"Which I'm lucky that I have my Ipad and internet to do.. stuff. Just for an hour though, with my headphones." She made another uneasy smile as she showed me her silver colored Ipad.

I rolled my eyes, then thought _Uuuggghhh.. okay, how do you help in this situation? Ummm.. oh the cake! I doubt it'll help! But hey, this is an emergency!_ I cringed at the terrible idea, and took out the cake, and I gave it to her. _Maybe she's hungry?_

_**I highly doubt that you fool.**_

_Shaddup!_

Maria gave me a weird out look and took the cake, looked at it, then looked back up at me.. did so a few more times, and then finally said "Thanks..." I could imagine her continuing that sentence with a: 'umm.. you're a freak' or a 'where did you get this, and WHY?!' But she put it aside and ran, leaving the door open and me alone, Auto secretly followed... _that fucking pussy_.

Malo looked towards the cake and walked towards it.. also towards me. He mumbled "Bonjour~" He was blind, but as a violinist, he had developed a very refined sense of hearing to distinguish between sound and tone when he played music. Which meant he could easily detect me. My eyes widened, and I froze in fear. That's when I quickly let Umbra take control of my body, she flew my body upward as Malo just reached me. Malo said, looking around; as if he could see, and was saying. "Justi- hey... is that cake... hehehe... cake for me Justine?... You shouldn't have.." He moved closer to the cake, and said. "You really.. S҉H̀OU͠LD̶N'T́ H҉AV̶E!͠!̕ " And devoured the cake, and smashed it's holder and the plastic bit into pieces. That's when Umbra had enough and flew over the insane suitor and back to Maria, who was going up the stairs. Maria, who was in better light now; had dark brown hair that almost looked black, and had brown eyes. Once Umbra got my body to her, I regained control of my body.

_Thankyou Umbra._

_**I was just saving my own ass.**_

_Pfft._

Maria looked at me as I followed in flight. "Thanks" She grinned happily at me and got out of the basement.

I followed quickly and landed saying. "Not a problem." _I didn't really wanna be down there with HIM anyways._ I thought. Then asked "So.. what are you doing right now?" Weirdest question I have ever asked, ever.

"Pming Jean my ideas, I should put more of Pewdie's POV in the fanfiction, you think so?" Mari asked. I nodded, I had read the fic a while ago. "I knew it. Anyways, I'm watching Pewdiepie and Cry animations, it's awesome stuff."

I chuckled and asked. "Have you seen the 'Cry come out of the bathroom young lady'?" I didn't know what else to call it.

Mari smiled, nodding, "Yeah." She laughed, and gave me an example I really didn't need. "See?"

_See what? You know the video by heart?! What?! I'M SO CONFUSED!_ She made.. a... um... cute? kitten like face. Then asked "What are you doing?"

I thought of making it a joke, but it ended up as a half joke, but was completely true. "Only chatting with you, doing nothing productive of my own time."

"True that.. I'm bored as fuck."

_Weren't you just watching vi- ugh.. never mind._ She looked towards Auto, who was laying ON THE TABLE, with a bucket of strawberry Ice-cream on his belly, with a spoon in the Ice-cream.

"And I'm pretty sure Auto is just having his desserts." Auto groaned in pain. "Hehehe, I sure showed that child fucker."

She laughed, while I thought _Geez, I know he's annoying, but fucking hell!_ But I agreed anyways, not in the mood to pick up a debate, no matter how much I loved to debate.

Mari said, "Oh and, for one of the ideas.. spoiler there might be a..-"

She was cut short when Auto leaped up, somehow okay now, and took her Ipad and computer. Then he ran to the basement, yelling. "SORRY! I CAN'T STAND SPOILERS!"

Maria yelled after him. "YOUARESOFUCKINGDEADAUTOCORRECT!"

But I passed a different phone with no Autocorrect, "Dere you go!" I said, mixing my pronunciation purposefully; to make me sound silly. There was some thing about that phone I didn't like, but I couldn't remember what. And I didn't bother to ask Umbra... which probably would've been a good idea at the time.

Maria said, "Thank you.."

AND that's when a man in a green sweater, blue jeans, and brown hair came from the basement. His face was obscured with a white mask that had a neon blue scribbled mouth, as if teeth were showing. Blue eyes glowed from the eye-holes and there was a growing patch of data on the mask. It was Virus, my personal favorite of the several personalities Cry possesses. Well, except for Cry himself, one of my favorite YouTubers, Seananners, just behind him.

Maria yelled, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S VIRUS!"

_**Well no shit Sherlock! Who else would it be?! Obama? Miley Cyrus?! If there is some logic in those last two words- please tell me.**_

Virus laughed, and asked. "Did you miss me? Hehehe"

_**Suuuuurrrrrrrrreee~ no, really? Who gives a shi-**_

Then, as you may have already guessed, Mad walked in, he looked furious; his red eyes glowing. He yelled "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU- YOU FUCKING FUCKASS, VIRUS!"

Virus grinned and said; in a low and distorted voice that was recognizable from a mile away, "Ca̶t́ch͜ ̡me͞ ͢i̛f͡ y͡ou ̡cA̶an~͢ " Virus laughed "Muhahahaha..." Virus ran around the kitchen, and the ever so angry Mad following.

Maria's lighter brown eyes were widened, "...WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" And she glared at me; her harsh, browner gaze piercing my dark brown gaze "You didn't tell me about THAT."

I felt guilty, but I said as if I didn't care when I certainly did. "Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that." I hated getting friends angry, especially since the chances are high that I'll snap at them if they got me angry already with my anger issues; otherwise my very short temper. But yet, I thought _So that's why I didn't want that phone._

Mari gave me a dull look, and asked. "Yeah... what do I do with 2 people with opposite personalities that want to kill each other?"

"FUCK YOU VIRUS! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Mad screamed angrily.

A dark influence- probably from Umbra -came over me for half a second and I said; gleefully "Kill them both!"

Mari looked at me as if I were insane- which I probably was at the time, or somewhere near insane. "What?! No.. I'm afraid Mad will kill me."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE!" Mad yelled, stopping while Virus ran to the basement.

"T̶h͘e͡n̸ I ̛w̸ill͢" I said, my voice turning mechanical, my pupils turning to slits, and quickly vanishing into the darkness nearby from the shadows, taking a butcher knife in the process. The darkness appeared from the hall, and cornered by the table.

Then randomly, Stephano appeared, and somehow his sword in Maria's hand. She said "Wha... I have Stephano's sword right now.. that will do." Stephano said "Give me back my sword!"

That's when I came up behind Mad; who was standing at the edge of the darkness, a wicked, twisted, evil plastered on my face. My hood was up and it shadowed my eyes, hiding them. I held the knife in my right hand, I stabbed Mad in the back. Mad gasped and tried to fall to his knees, but was held up by the knife. I whispered in his ear "You.. aren't the only one who can kill." My grin spread wider as I twisted the knife rammed into his back, ripping a large section of flesh, a little blood landing on my jacket and Mad's gasps turned shorter. I put a foot on his back, and kicked him off the blade, and Mad landed face first on the floor, blood pouring out his back and making a puddle on the floor. The blood reached the edges of the bottom of my black shoes; which were white with black writing on it. The blood stained the white permanently. I asked "Where's Virus?" I smiled even more, but little did I know that sadly Virus was being a pussy and hiding in the basement in that same closet with Auto.

"Hold on.. where's Cry?" Mari asked.

Then Cry walked in, my grin instantly vanished and my hood slipped off. I looked normal as if nothing happened. Except for my blood stained shoes and jacket. "Okay, where's Mad and Virus?" He looked angry.

Mari went over and whispered to me, glaring at me as well "You just killed Mad."

_**No shit Sherlock.**_

But I was too busy looking at Cry, for a reason I did particularly know.. but I quickly shook my head and thought _No, no. It's too cliché, no._ I drew a long breath and said "Okay first of all: Mad is no longer a problem anymore." Points to the dead corpse at my feet, looking down "And second: Virus is being pussy and camping downstairs." When I looked back up I saw Cry staring at me, I looked at Maria and back at Cry. "Ummm... Cry?"

Cry shook his head from the stare and asked. "What the hell did you do with Mad?"

Virus and Auto poked their heads out from the basement. Virus looked curious "Is Mad gone.. or is he being a pussy?" Auto said with a dull expression, "Both." Mad was healing himself, yet oddly fast.

I instantly panicked and grabbed Stephano's sword from Maria's hand and I stabbed Mad in the back, the sword going through him and going a few inches deep in the floor. "I-" I stabled the sword "-made an effort to kill him." I looked back up "Problem?"

Mari said "Well, that's bad, because Cry really needs him back." Cry nodded, and said "Yeah...and you do realize that he can respawn dozens of times...only if you kill _me_, _then_ he and virus, fem!cry, and chaotic will die."

_Hahahahahahahahaaa, like I DIDN'T already know that!_

Stephano said; angrily "GIVE... ME... MY.. SWORD... BACK!"

Virus looked at Cry and said; sounding a little nervous "Heeeeyyy Cry, sorry about... well.. that." Cry made a dull look that said: 'Yeah, you do this every day, you're not sorry and you know it.'

I passed Stephano a second gold sword, exactly like the old one. "Well, if he can't get up, then I doubt he can.." I forgot what logic the sentence was supposed to mean, and I sighed. "Get up? Ugh, I don't know _what_ I'm evening _saying_ anymore. I just felt like making an effort to kill." I admitted, and surprisingly; it was the entire truth. "Although I don't particularly _like_ it, in fact- I _hate_ it. But.. sometimes, ***sigh*** anger issues."

Maria made the face: :I "Whelp, all I can say- is that you're fucked when Mad revives."

_**Oh please- we all are, you idiot.**_

Cry looked back at me with an understanding but surprised look "Sheesh, know how you feel about anger issues... reminds me of that binding of Issac livestream." He made another dull look at particularly no one, probably the memories of the livestream.

Stephano then said, holding his new sword "Okay, I can tell this is a new one- thanks." And smiled.

That's when Mad groaned, waking up. He said; sounding angry and dizzy "Uhhhhhggghhh.. you'll... pay... for this."

Then Mr. Chair walked in randomly and asked "What the hell happened here?!- And.." He gave me a confused look. "Did you get Stephano a new sword?"

_SO MANY FUCKING THINGS TO REPLY TO! SHIT! UHHHHHHHMMM! STAHP TALKING SO MUCH! WELL, UH.. HERE!_ "True. Yeah I guess, the issues don't pop up often though- so they are mainly dealt with. Your welcome. Mad, fuck you bad sir. And yes I did."

"Well.." Mari said. "Do you want to go to the Minecraft universe?"

_FUCK YOU, NO!_

But before I could say that I didn't like Minecraft, Stephano and Mr. Chair asked; in sync. "What the hell is Minecraft?" _Lol_

Then Mad pulled the sword out of his back- how? I didn't know –, got up, and glared at me with blood red eyes through his mask. "fuck you... FUCK... YOU... FUCK YOU!" He swung his sword, but missed. Cry yelled "HOLY SHIT MAD! CALM DOWN!" "NOT UNTIL I KILL RAIN AND VIRUS!"

_Rain? My name's not rain.. it's Jewel, but.. oh well, they don't need to know just yet. Plus- I like that nickname.. Rain. I always have, might as well._ But I chuckled insanely and asked "How you gonna do that if you can't even aim?!" My face went from not caring and somewhat happy to dead serious. I grabbed the blade and bent it down,there was a high pitched ring that echoed through my head several times as I pushed down. The sword broke in half; the whole blade shattering. I smirked, grabbing his sweater collar and punching him squarely just between his eyes and sending him on a flight head first into a wall. He crashing into it, making a fairly sized dent in the wall. "You picked a fight with the wrong girl, bastard." My pupils were paper slits, I stood in a fighting position, my only weapons were my fists.

Mari's eyes were wide "Holy.. holy shit."

Mad grinned insanely as he stood up, holding his head with his left hand, and getting a pistol out of his pocket; a revolver to be exact. "Well...I take that as a CHALLENGE..."

_**Now this is getting good!**_

"A̷h͢ahah̛aa̧.͝.̢ ***gasp*** Á̵͜A̸͜͞ḨH̶̸̨H̢͏AH̛A͠H͟A̴̛H̀̕A҉H̛͠҉A̢Ḩ̷͜A̧̨͟H̴̵͡A!̸̡͞!̕͜!͠͝!̀!̀͞ " Mad's pupils shrank to a dot as he took the hand off his head, and raised the revolver in his right hand, and aimed the gun right at me, grinning insanely and evilly, the devils grin some would say. "I w̢i҉͞l̸l̸̨ f̶̵u͟ć̵k̴͝i͞n̸͜͡g̕҉ ͜ki͘͜l͡l̴̕ y̴o͜ų̵̧,̴ y̷͘o̸̢͟u͢ ̢͞f̢ùc͟ki͡n̵͢g̀͏ ̧͢da̢u̴͟g̢͠h͜t̵̛̀er̕ of̵̷ ͢͝th͟e҉̷ ̛b̴̕i͘͜g҉g̨͜e͘şt̸ ͏B̶I͘͟͡T̸̴̨C̢̕͢H͏!̢̛ ̶͞A̢H̸́͞A̧̧͞HA̴̡H͏A̧HA̵H͡͠҉A̵̢͝HA̧͟H̶AHA͡͞!͝!́͠͡!͢͞!̵͞!̡̀͘ "

Then.. my anger snapped, I was the daughter of someone else, not someone I'd insult. Let me ask you this: _Who said I had a mother?!_ I was infuriated, and I growled "Wanna bet!" I wanted to scream it in his face, but I didn't. A certain mode in my head went 'click', and I snapped my fingers, my brown gaze tinted a bloody red, but no one saw but Mad. I grinned wickedly, and insanely. Behind me, the darkness seemed to raise, and fall over me, consuming my kinder, and delicate personality. When it cleared I was gone without a trace. Maria's eyes were wide with awe and fear.

Mad looked around, and glimpsed me by the fridge, and laughed "Héhe̸he͟he..́.͝ HA̷̶͢HA͘͢H̡̢҉A͡H̵̛̕H͘A̸̢H̡À͟͟HA̡!̡!̸̧͜!͝͞!̧͝!̧!̵͜ " He shot the bullet for me, but I dodged it, it barely missed me. He growled and drew a long breath, and laughed insanely again. "H҉̶̨͜͞A͟͞H҉̴A̶҉H̸̴̡̧̢A̸͢H̴̀͜A̸̷̵H́A̷̵H̕͞͡͞A̴̵͏H҉͝͡Á̸̵͝!̀́͠!̢́!̸̸!̨̀͠!̴́͡!̴̢̛̀́ "

Virus grinned, and asked. "Hey mad... are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"DO IT...N̷e͡h͢͡a͠͞h͘͟a̶͜͡h̢̨a̷h̛̀͘a͟hah̡̕͡a̸҉͠h̷̕͜a͏́a̴a̷͞͝H̸̢̢͘͡A͏̸H͏͢A̕̕͝H̛́̕A̴̕͞͠҉H̸̨͘͢A͡҉҉҉̷H̛͡͠A̸͡͏̵H̵́͞Á̢̕͢!̶̢!͠͏̵͢!̴́͠!̸̛̕ " Mad laughed. He and Virus.. started to morph.

Cry yelled "NO GUYS! Don't do THAT!"Mari said.. as if I could really understand her properly. "Oh no... Rain...they are morphing into...HIM."

* * *

YES THAT JUST HAPPENED!

_**-rolls eyes-**_

_Oh Umbra, it can't be that bad, can it?_

_**It's not right now, I'm just not looking forward to my.. you know.**_

_Oh.. yes, I remember. When yo-_

DON'T SAY A FUCKING WORD! I have a plan.

_**Okay, you can start running in 5-4-3-2-1 GO!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Whelp, we're all dead

*Is working on something*

_Uh.. Jewel? Why are you messing with the forth wall?_

YOU'LL SEE LATER!

_**Okeey.. umm... this chapter is a little short soo.. oh just start reading!**_

* * *

Soon enough, I appeared behind the two.. or at least I still imagined two. I was nearly pressed up against the dirty white wall behind me. My hair turned jet black, hood was down; my hair falling out and seeming to vanish into shadow, there were little drops of blood scattered about me and I had a faint dark aura surrounding me. My eyes were a bloody red and my pupils were paper slits. But I watched carefully in flight, why I was in flight? I didn't know. I ate popcorn. I growled lowly. "And I don't give a fucking shit." I did, I really did. My eyes could see everything and everyone around me, but the shadow blinded me. I could think, but not sanely or clearly. I was just getting a glimpse beyond this government full of rules,- or the noise and confusion for me in big crowds -with my dark powers I've had since I could remember. But yet I raised my right hand, and slammed my claws into Mad and Virus's _head_, one head. My nails,- now more like long sharp claws –being stabbed right on top of his head, into his skull. I laughed insanely while doing so, enjoying watching the blood well up from under my claws; staining my claws and finger-tips.

"H̸̷̨̨͢É͠͡͝H̷̴E̷҉̨͘H̴̸̷̢̧E͟͡H͏͘̕E̴̶̢͢ ͏̸̕A̷͞͝H̵̛́͟͠A̵̵͡H̸̵͝͏̶A̸̶̧͡H̵̴̡͟A̸͞͞͡H̡̀̕͟͞A̶̧̡͞H̴̡!͡͞.҉̸̶ .̢͘ .͘.̶ ͠W͝ho'̕s ͘ma҉d a҉n̨d ̴vi̵r͟u̕s͝.͟...̵? Ḿ̕y̴͟͟ ̧҉̀na͢m͢͞e̶̵ ̀͢is͜ C̸̴͏̡H̶͟͠A̶̧̢̛͠O͏̶̵T͞͡Į͟͜͢C͠͞!҉̷̸͠ ̵̷N͘͟E̵҉̢͢A̕͢͜͞H̶̵̸͡A̶͞H̀̀͢À̧H̷̴A̸͟͠Ḩ̀͘͏͞À̶̧H́̕͞͝͞H̵̛͏͜H̵́H̷̢̨̢!̸̶͢͡ " Chaotic laughed.

I slid my claws out of his skull, and examined the small amount blood rolling down my fingers and claws as I held them upright again. "My, my, aren't you fun to battle~" I said; sounding proper. "I haven't had a blood bath in ages~ So thanks." I looked at Maria.. bad idea, her face looked normal, but I saw her horror deep and hidden cleverly in her brown gaze. It almost made me want to stop all of this and comfort my friend, saying 'That never happened.' I felt hot with guilt.. but that didn't last long.

Maria said though, surprisingly not stuttering. "Like cry says..." She made an inaudible gulp. "You have to kill him to kill Chaotic." Umbra surprisingly didn't make a stinging reply in my head, making me wonder if she were there still.

Chaotic had already healed himself, and turned around. He faced me with a wicked smile. "Hehehe...well aren't you a fun little murderer...but our fun has Y̴͟͠E̴͡͏T̷͢ ͢͢T̷̕Ó̀͡ ̸̧̡̨͞B̨̢͜͞E͘͢͝G̕͟͝I̸̷N̡͟͡!̛̀̕" He grabbed me by the shirt collar of my black shirt, and pinned me to the wall with knives. "Śa̧y ͝g̷oodb͟y̡e̕ ͢͏̡̢ F̨̨́͡R̀͘͟I̧͜͟E̢̛҉̨Ǹ̵̢͜D̛͠.͏̶͢͞.́.̷̴͜a̴̕H̀̀͏̷A̴͢͝H̵̡A̵̷͏͝H̕A͠͏H̨́͘̕͏Ą͜͏!̨̢͟͠!̴̷̷͞!̷̀"

That's when something inside of me had been suddenly drained, my anger and most of my insane was gone in less than an instant. "So? If I die, then I can leave this cruel world. Guess what? I don't believe in the afterlife. I die, I leave. Never to bother you again, simple." I said calmly, I didn't care anymore if _I_ died, only if one was hurting a friend then I would care, or if someone was dying without reason. "I. Don't. Care." I said with a blank face. It was true, I grew up a harsher and sadder life, being bullied so often made me believe no one would fall in love with me, and causing me to act more mature and quiet than my age, destroying many older beliefs of mine and nearly shattering my mental stability.

Maria said; with a nervous expression. "You shouldn't have said that."

Yet Chaotic simply said. "Very well," He grabbed Mari by her neck with a single hand and began to choke her.

She gasped with shock, but cut short as she began to choke. "He..help...m..me.."

"Fight me...or YOUR FRIEND WILL DIE! MU̶HAH́A̶H̨ĄHA͘HA̡!" Chaotic laughed, and grinned evilly at me, thinking he'd found my main weakness.

Mari saw this and thought so as well, well.. I guessed and she wheezed. "S...save... y..yourse..self.."

_Save myself? What? We've known each other since Tuesday.. why would you care? Why do you keep.. replying to my antics?_ I hadn't ever befriended someone to this level before.. this quickly. Maybe it was the thought that she actually accepted me as a friend and cared for my well-being in the matter of 4 days when it would normally take to at least 4 weeks to 4 YEARS depending on the person to actually start to respect me, my disabilities, and why I have to do the things I do. But I hid my awe, took the knives off, and made them vanish. I adjusted my neck and stretched my shoulders out a little, and said, in the most calm way I could; now getting an idea. "Okay, but I wouldn't do that."

Chaotic got out a knife and growled. "I told you... F̴͢Ì͘G̷̀H͘͠T̴ ̶M̴̀E̸͘ …" He held tighter. "Or your FRIEND...will DI̵͘E̢͡!"

"Don't do.." She choked. "It... is..." She turned pale, trying to breathe. "N.. not... wor... worth... it..."

"I'm not fighting." _I'm not falling for that trick again! I'm not gonna make this worse by fighting! Again!_ "But another will." _I'm so stupid, I know._ A low sounding growl came from behind. Behind Chaotic was a winged wolf. Her name was nothing, yes, 'nothing', just nothing. Spelled n-o-t-h-i-n-g, no capitals no matter what. So- nothing was jet black with a dark red underbelly and white bubble markings that went from her forehead and faded down her sides and the markings down her back and stopping abruptly where the tail began. Her nose was a vomit green, a light gray tail-tip, and her eyes were like human eyes and were purple. Her ears were half pricked and the other half folded down. Her feathered wings were dark gray and a 6 feet long on each wing with a 4-5 foot width.

Maria made a small grin, thinking it would be a better idea too.. or at least that's what I thought. _Hoping you agree with this.. _I thought. Chaotic said "Hehehe...if you think that little pet is match for me...THEN... G̸Á̶ME͢ ̶̡O͡N҉,̸͟͜ ̴͘͠A̶̸͡H͜͠A̡Ḩ͞A̸̕H̸͢Ą̸͡H̢̡͟A҉́H͞͡͠A̵̛Ḩ̡̨A̛H͏̷͞A̸!̴ " He laughed insanely.

"She can't die, nor be in pain." nothing sat down calmly, flicked her tail and an anvil fell on Chaotic's head and crushing him to the floor, making him drop Maria. She spoke; in English. "Who's little now? Bitch."

Mari coughed and gasped. "Th...thank...you..." And fainted.

While Chaotic melted into a puddle, moved away and reformed again, completely healed. "You just don't get it, do you?"

_Here we go again! He thinks that I think I can win.. but he's dead wrong._

"Thinking you can win hahaha"

_TOLD YOU!_

"...It's just so laughable.."

_**LAUGHABLE?! THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ALL THIS?! LAUGHABLE!? WHY I OUGHT TO BE BRINGIN' YOU DOWN INTO HELL AND WATCH YOU BURN AND CRY IN MERCY! Nehehehehahhaahahahhaha! **_Umbra laughed insanely.

Chaotic continued, I was glad for once he couldn't hear her. He grew horns, large thick black wings and his teeth grew sharp. "..I can't die either..."

Umbra yawned and said. _**Tell me something I DON'T KNOW!**_

He grinned evilly. "Unless cry is dead."

_**No! Really?! Aw, that sucks! Wait.. that goes for me too!**_ Umbra stated in an insane, cheerful way and almost sarcastic for the last bit. She gasped sarcastically _**I can't believe it! I-**_

_Umbra...? Please.. calm down..._ I thought.

_**FUCK YOU!**_

Cry said "Please don't kill me."

_Why would I?_ "I won't, I know better." I replied. nothing stood up and vanished, reappeared next to Maria sighing an inaudible sigh, she put her paw, delicately on her foot and teleported away with Maria. I said "I don't think I can win, that sword and knife your back was just to shut you up. But why didn't you kill me? You could have easily, at the snap of your fingers, I would be dead, gone forever, but you were weak if I didn't fight back or call for mercy. But wait before you yell in my face! This also accounts to Cry, if you hate him so much, then why don't you kill him? Sure it would kill you, but it'll be over. He'll be dead, the one you intimidated, threatened and so much more! So from what I can see, when it comes to Cry, it's all _bark_ and no _**bite**_. Am I clear?" I glanced at Cry "Intimidation. does. NOTHING!" I yelled.

Chaotic said "No...I'm not weak...I want to torture you...I want you to die in the P̴A͜I̡NF̢U̴L͡LEŞT ͟WA̛Ý P̧OS͠S͠I͞B͝L͡E!" He teleported to me, growing claws, and fear rising in my chest. "And I think you need a sleep... a L͏Ó͟NG̸͢ ҉̀S̸̷͢L͢͠E̶҉É̵P ͜͜MU͢H̡A̕H͝A̸̕͏H͟͡AH̷A͘H͡͞A͜H̴̶A̧͠͡!̸ " He laughed insanely, scratching my neck deeply and slowly with his long claws. The pain tortured me in half. One half was for me TO GET THE FUCK OUTTA THERE! But the other said to beat him upside the head til' he begged for mercy. But I had been torn in two, so I stood there, frozen in fear and in pain. I felt the blood easily slip out of my neck and flow down the sides.

Chaotic was just finishing the first scratch when I heard Cry scream angrily "CHAOTIC! STOP!"

_Why.. do you care? No really. Why do you care so much?_

Chaotic turned back and yelled "NO! NEVER! I will never go back to those fools!" He looked back at me, grinning evilly. "Well...see ya...hope you have a nice blood bath...WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD! HAHAHAHA!" And teleported to the one and only.. Castle Brennenburg.

Cry's eyes were wide when I glanced at him, he said "You...BASTARD! Chaotic...when I find you, me and my crew will MURDER YOU."

_What? We've just met.. 5 minutes ago and.. already? That doesn't.. okaaayy..._ But I carefully brought up every bit of strength I had, held my tongue(idiom), steadying my breath and shut my eyes. My hair went from a jet black back to its original brown color. I reached in my pocket and take out bandages, and carefully began wrapping around my neck, trying not to go over my blood stained hair. "You can't he's you, same strength, same personality. Just different parts of it." I said; my voice unsteady, there was a panting and gasping like breath to it. "You might be able to trap him though, or should I say them. Get them separated, trap in different places." I coughed, I took a free hand and felt my tongue, I took out a sample to check; my fingers were bloody "Shit." I muttered under my breath; my throat felt clogged, I was getting a bloody cough. I finished wrapping and tied it up, I coughed again. nothing teleported next to me with Maria in a white flash, but I looked at the two, then looked at the damage. Overall.. it was terrible. Blood on the floor, bloody knife at my feet.. _I must've dropped it and didn't notice._ I thought. I looked it over again, and back at cry, I was ready to cry but hid it and thought; gravely as a hot guilt came over me... _What have I done?_

* * *

IMPACT COMING IN 3, 2, 1!

_**WAIT! WH-**_

_*breaks forth wall* BREEEEEAAACH! HAHA! I MADE IT IN! YES! Oh...hi jewel, umbra and lux...what are we talking about?_

_***facepalm* Nothing yet.**_

Hey! I actually asked her to come so.. FU-

_Oh dear, anyway. Nothing quite yet, Mh, you came in just in time actually._

_YAY! :D_

*smiles* Now that we're all here, and Umbra doesn't like to say things that are NICE AND HELPFUL! - and I don't want to say it again or Lux to do so- I will force Mh into closing off the story, Mh this is the biggest moment of your life *holds Mh's shoulders*, this is also what you get for making that comment and roleplaying with me, thank you- READY GO! *Pushes Mh into spotlight*

_Oh. Um...THANKS FOR READING THIS, THIS IS A VERY CHEESY OUTRO AND FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS UNTIL NEXT TIME :D *tears up and tear flows on cheek...but still smiling like a retard* _


End file.
